Dirty Little Secret
by xXxScars Still ShowxXx
Summary: Max is your average girl, if you look past the attitude, lack of make-up, and crazy personality, that is. Living with the fear of her dirty little secret slipping, can one stupid boy change her life forever? Or will it be over before he gets the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while... But I'm back! I WILL be continuing High School, but I'm still searching for inspiration for that one. So... To celebrate my return... I give you.. A NEW STORY! :D I hope you like this little promo type deal, and I really want to continue it. This is all for you guys, so if you love it, hate it, want more of it, REVIEW! Love you all!**

Dirty Little Secret

"Max! Get your lazy ass up!" My father yells, slamming his fists onto the old, creaky, wooden attic stairs. I roll out of my bed, creating an audible THUMP, before he decides to come up to my attic bedroom.

"I'm up, Jeb!" I say, venom slipping through my words, just loud enough for my voice to reach his old- I mean, 'well distinguished' ears. "Damn..." I mutter softly, rolling out of my tangled mass of sheets.

"Get ready for school, you lazy bum!" My dad yells, walking away from the steps, probably off to get himself another beer. Hmph, and he calls 'ME' the lazy bum.

I get up off the floor, (granted its not much different from my bed, seeing as I sleep on an old mattress thrown against the floor...) and walk to my closet, dodging the mess on the dusty attic floor.

Reaching into my closet blindly, I grab a random ensamble of clothes: a faded, soft, black leather jacket, a red tanktop with a sheer black crop top, and a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans, slipping into my 'black' converse. If you can call it black, wht with the amount of duct-tape keeping them together...

My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max, or hell will break loose if my full name never graces your undeserving lips. I live with my dad, Jeb. He's, well, unstable at best. He drinks, and he gets violent when he does.

Ever since my mum died, Jeb has been drinking. When he does... He gets angry easilly. I guess I look like mum enough to disgust him, because he takes all his anger out on me.

After stopping to throw my hair in a messy bun, apply what little make-up I own to my face, I run downstairs, hoping to grab something to eat, and be out the door before my dad can get a hold of me.

Guess I spoke too soon.

"Hey! Max, Max, max... I told you to clean the living room last night before I got home this mornin'! It's still fuckin' messy..." Jeb slurred, half empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Sorry, dad. I'll do it when I get home from school. If I don't leave now, I'll be late..." I drag off, looking towards the front door, only ten feet away. Ten feet to my freedom.

"Mmmm... Fine. Hey! You better do it right after school!" He stumbles, walking towards me with a finger pointed at me, "No lollygaggin'!"

"Yes, sir," I say, walking out of the hell-hole I call 'home'.

"Oh, I missed you, baby..." I say dreamilly, running a hand across the beautiful black Kawasaki Ninja, gracing the presence of my garage. Grabbing my helmet, I get on, speeding out of the drive.

Welcome to my hell.

**Like it? REVIEW! For five reviews, I'll post the rest of the chapter, if they're good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I decided that I had three AMAZING reviws, because you guys are just so sweet, that you get this chapter two reviews early. C: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Speeding off towards my high school, I race past my two best friends, Fang and Iggy, in their beautiful black and red Bugatti. Ugh, stupid rich kids. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're my friends and I love them as such, but really. Juniors in high school shouldn't have such an amazing car! I mean, yeah, my bike is _not _cheap, but I've been working my _butt off_ since I was fifteen. I have an excuse.

The wonderful town of San Francisco is absolutely _full _of rich-kid snobs. Either that, or rich kids who are absolutely clueless to how better of they are than most kids. Fang and Iggy are okay, though. They know they have money, but they don't care. They act just like I do: like a normal person. _If_ we were normal, because we're all pretty crazy.

You know, come to think of it, my school totally sucks. There's an abundance of sluts, whores, and douche bag jocks. Then there's me and my friends. We're the variable. I'd love to say that there's more people who aren't self-centered sluts and or whores, but I don't think you want me to lie to you, now do you? Lying is a bad habit, you know.

Speaking of Hell- I mean, speaking of _school, _I got the wonderfully common chance to laugh at Lissa's, the Queen Slut, expense. _Apparently_ I stole her parking spot. The best spot, at the front of the school, that makes it so easy to get on your bike, in my case, and leave. Well, sorry, but I got here first, bitch.

"Damn, that dude has a _sweet_ ride!" I hear murmurs of those words ripple through the crowd at the front of the school as I get off my beloved bike. I guess they're still not used to the fact that _**I'm a**_** girl.** Whatever. I just shake my hair as I pull my helmet off, laughing at their sudden change of expression. I kick the kick-stand down, and walk towards the school. On towards Hell.

Striding swiftly through the school, I pass Lissa playing tonsil hockey with some random jock. Now, normally, this wouldn't phase me. She's a slut. It's kinda expected. However, the pair were smashed against _my_ locker. So, me being me, I calmly waited for them to finish, so I could get to my locker.

Haha. No. I very angrily stepped right infront of Lissa and her latest boy-toy, and pried them apart.

"Get the _Hell _off of my locker, slut" I all but snarled at her, laughing as she stomped off, fists curled next to her sides. God, she's so fun to piss off!

"Nice on, Max," I hear, causing me to jump a few inches. Even if it felt like a few feet. Fang, of course. I should've known he would be the one stalking up behind me silently.

"Would you quit that?!" I shriek, crossing my arms and glaring my Max Death Glare of Doom at him.

"Quit what? Breathing?" Que Fang's signature sexy smirk. Uh, wait. Forget I said that. Let's rewind, shall we? Que Fang's stupid smirk. Yeah. That's what I said. Totally.

"I swear I'm gonna-" I was cut off from my death threats by none other that the Idiot, Iggy. Holding my arms behind me and covering my mouth, all you could hear from me was angry 'mhhmmff!'

"Maxikins! Violence is never the answ- AAH!" Iggy tried baby talking me, until I got out of hi grasp, determined to end his miserable existence forgetting that I was mad at Fang only moments before. Sadly, he ran into his math class, down the hall from Fang and my's art class.

"We should get to class," the Dark Lord himself mumbled, appearing out of no where behind me, looking towards the art room. I swear, I'll kill him. He keeps popping up out of thin air!

Stalking into the art room, our teacher, Mrs. Walker, said hello, and told us to get out our sketchbooks for free draw. This was always my favorite part of art, because I love just letting my pencil fly across the paper, with no real intent behind it. Just letting my mind open up on the page. The rest of art, Fang and I just passed notes and sketched, neither of our drawings even remotely similar.

**TIME SKIP! OH YEAYUH!**

* * *

"Oh, finally!" I yell happily, running out of the school building, Fang and Iggy in tow. They just laugh and follow me to my bike. I really do love this bike...

"Hey, we gotta jet, Max. I have to babysit Gaz and Ange," Fang admitted. Oh, yeah, his little brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel. I love those two, they're so cute! With their blonde curls, and bright blue eyes, who wouldn't love them?

"Yeah, Max, Fang's my ride," Iggy mumbled, as they walked off to their car. Not like I could've stayed any longer anyway. Like my dad would let me stay more than a minute or two after school. You're funny.

Pulling out my iPhone (yes, the 'i' is important. I slaved away for a year to make enough money to pay for this phone.) I plugged my headphones in, playing Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects, and speeding off towards home.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside  
(Inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
(Deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie  
(Won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

"Max! I'm going out! Stay home. I'll be back... Tomorrow. Maybe," Jeb yelled, sober finally, getting into his black ford pickup truck. Good riddance.

I walk into the house, locking the door behind me, and run upstairs, then open the attic stairs, and collapse on my bed. I didn't sleep much last night, I'm tired, okay?

_"Oh, Maaxx..." Jeb calls out, dragging my name out, in a scary tone. _

_ "Yeah, daddy?" I ask, coming out of my room, unaware of the malice hidden in his tone. He walks towards me, with a small cloth in his hand. Pressing it to my face, his malevolent smirk the last thing in my vision before I black out._

* * *

**So... You like? Since it's only the second half, it's short, too... But it's almost double the length of the last. :) it's over double!**

**Review!**


End file.
